1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory which allows a tree stand to be used as a game carrier without affecting normal operation of the tree stand.
2. Description of Related Art
In heavily hunted woodland areas, hunting from tree stands is becoming one of the most productive and popular hunting methods. Tree stands usually fold into a more compact package allowing the tree stand to be carried on the hunter's back in the manner of a backpack. When the hunter travels to and from a hunting site, the hunter has to carry a considerable amount of equipment including a firearm or bow, ammunition or arrows, the tree stand, a flashlight, a survival kit, provisions, and game calls. Because the tree stand is carried on the back, the hunter is precluded from wearing a backpack and thus often times he or she will have both hands full with equipment when trekking to the hunting site.
Another piece of equipment that hunters often find useful is the game carrier, which is used to transport harvested game out of the hunting fields. This device somewhat resembles a wheelbarrow, having a frame which is supported on an axle or a single wheel.
Therefore, if the hunter plans to use a game carrier to haul his game out of the hunting area, he or she must usually make two trips, a first trip to carry the tree stand and other equipment to the hunting site and a second trip to carry the game carrier to the hunting site.
For the above reasons, combination tree stand/game carriers have been proposed in the related art. However, hunters who have already invested in a tree stand would prefer not to incur the substantial expense of a new combination tree stand/game carrier. Further, hunters who have become comfortable with the use and operation of their old tree stands would rather not give up their old tree stands. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an accessory kit that can be used to retrofit an existing tree stand for conversion of the existing tree stand into a combination tree stand/game carrier. The present invention provides exactly such an accessory kit which can be used to retrofit an existing tree stand for conversion of the existing tree stand into a combination tree stand/game carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,379, issued to Harley B. Riggs on Nov. 14, 1967, shows a combination tree stand and game cart. Riggs does not show an accessory kit that can be retrofitted to an existing, conventional tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,982, issued to Robert E. Strickland on Mar. 30, 1982, shows a combination tree stand and game cart. Strickland does not show an accessory kit that can be retrofitted to an existing, conventional tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,291, issued to Richard F. Shoestock, Sr. Jul. 18, 1995, shows a combination tree stand and wheeled game carrier. Shoestock does not show an accessory kit that can be retrofitted to an existing, conventional tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,137, issued to Thomas L. McNeill on Jan. 9, 1996, shows a combination tree stand and game carrier. McNeill does not show an accessory kit that can be retrofitted to an existing, conventional tree stand. Further, McNeill does not show the retractable wheel supporting members of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,196, issued to John L. Michno on Feb. 20, 1996, shows a combination tree stand and game cart. Michno does not show an accessory kit that can be retrofitted to an existing, conventional tree stand.
International (PCT) Patent Application Number WO 93/00967, by Joseph Skovajsa, published Jan. 21, 1993, shows a wheeled tree climbing device. Skovajsa does not show an accessory kit that can be retrofitted to an existing, conventional tree stand.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.